Talk:Meteor Shower
section 0 I would think since Captain Greywind is WAY before Perdition Rock, there is no point in mentioning skill cap from Perdition Rock. If we know of a boss before or around Northern Kryta, then we should list that. But I think the Hydra boss is useless. --Karlos 05:22, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :You say that, but because of Cloak of Letters' comment earlier, I have a new goal of using a signet of capture to get orison at Thunderhead. --Fyren 05:34, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Personal vendettas aside, :) I think we should make it a policy not to list skill cap info for regular skills AFTER the trainer. Let's say the trainer is in MArhan's Grotto, then we should list all bosses you can cap the skill from UP TO Southern Shiverpeak areas, but NOT in the Ring of Fire Islands. If the trainer is in Maguuma Stade, then we list all skill cap UP to Maguuma. --Karlos 05:39, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :::I dunno. Since you can skip regions, it might actually be useful. My first PvE character, I played through everything, but the next two skipped the jungle. If there weren't elite skills in the desert missions, I probably would have skipped those, too. So it's possible you might care about a skill in the southern Shiverpeaks that you can buy in the Stade. --Fyren 05:48, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Well if you're going back to get skills and you're on your 47th skill point it's a lot cheaper to get a Signet of Capture than to train it. But yah, I think any captures should be listed so you can find the easiest one available to you. In other news, I thought listing captures for a questable skill was silly. Can we say questable skills should list only the quest? I think the style and formatting pages need to be nuked and rebuilt with an official example and notes for all kinds of pages. Also, stop editing while I'm writing--Cloak of Letters 05:59, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::Hmm, most people who fast forward through the plot do not fast forward through the outposts. In fact, I thought outposts were more important to those people than mission locations. I see more people running to Maguuma Stade than actually going to Riverside province. :) Again, it makes no sense to go to the harder parts of the game with out the better skills. I don't think we should support an incompetent user who got to Thunderhead Keep with his monk but forgot to pick up Orison of Healing. Another reason is that probably every other monk boss from Yak's Bend all the way to Hell's Precipice uses Orison of Healing, shall we list them all to make sure our incompetent user is covered? --Karlos 06:15, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::I personally like to capture all skills that I can't get through quests. Why? First, as mentioned before, it is a lot cheaper. And second, it's more fun than simply buying them. :) I thought, there may be people who think similarly, that is why I also add capture information for skills that, like here, are availible from trainers earlier in the game. And as questable skills are concerned: You can change your secondary profession after ascension, but you can't do all those skill quests another time, so capture information for those skills is absolutely valid in my eyes. Of course I agree that it is quite ridiculous to add all possible captures to, say, orison of healing. But what harm does adding one capture as an alternative? And as I don't know any monster in the game before Perdition Rock that uses Meteor Shower, there you are. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 06:28, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::::I got all the towns as I went through the game but didn't buy many skills. Now I have all my elite skills, have used 38 skill points, and have to decide if I'm going to pay double for my last 20something skills or find where to capture them. A set of complete non-elite capture maps and lists and whatnots would help me a lot, especially because of the approaching skill apocalypse. I guess it would have been better to buy ALL the skills before getting 30 signets. Plus, Orison is a quest skill so it doesn't need capture listings.--Cloak of Letters 06:41, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::::Not reading all of this discussion, but my two cents, I say leave it. For one, it's more consistent.. I'd say it's better to know all the places it can be found rather than the "potentially most convenient" place. For example, I'd actually rather cap this skill in the Ring of Fire had I known about it earlier, would have cost less and I wouldn't have had to run to that skill trainer in Kryta... I should mention that I wanted to unlock it for a PvP char without spending faction at a priest... --Midk 06:57, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- Just the abundance of supporters is enough for me to back off. I see there are many who find this to be useful info. That said, I can't believe that a level 20 char, who makes 1000 gp in a blink of an eye (farming) finds that paying 400 gp for a skill in Henge of Denravi is "expensive" compared to fighting their way through Perdition Rock. :) --Karlos 09:34, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :Well, I would be paying more like 800 gp (770 to be exact) for my next skill with one of my chars. This is getting expensive. And farming is much more boring then fighting my way through Perdition Rock. ;) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 09:42, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :If I can work an arithmetic series sum equation I would save 7,020 gold by capturing. Probably not worth it but this was the first time I calculated it.--Cloak of Letters 10:19, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Some of my guildmates are nearing 2k to buy skills. --Fyren 11:36, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Are you high? Skills stop increasing at 1k... :::: Didn't used to.. datestamp is there for a reason — Skuld 17:23, 21 June 2006 (CDT) regarding notes Must we specify in notes something about initial KD delay? The reader can be confused and think in 2 manners: (1) first knockdown is immediate: mobs or players falls just the shower effect starts. After 3 seconds another KD happens, at 6sec another one, and because the skill finish at 9sec, a 4th and final KD occour. (2) First KD is after 3 seconds. mobs flees (due to AI) and players can flee for evading KD. KDs occours at 3, 6, and 9 seconds for a total count of 3 KDs. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 82.56.229.34 (talk • ) 11:51, 12 June 2006 (CDT). :Well, 2 is true (except knock down occures at 0,3,6 as opposed to 3,6,9). I'm not sure what you think is better regarding confusion removal. - 01:22, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::And in my experience the knockdown prevents most targets from fleeing: shortly after the effect of one knockdown ends another knockdown occurs. And I'm pretty sure the first knockdown is at 0 seconds. --Chi Li 01:29, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :::A real player can avoid the first hit/knockdown since the visual and audio effects start early. I would call it 3, 6, 9 because of this. --68.142.14.34 01:46, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Does that mean damage doesn't actually happen until the 8th second after you start casting the spell? That's... mind-boggling. - 03:49, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Damage and knockdown at 3, 6 and 9. Haven't you guys ever cast this spell? :) You'll see the dust and and the rocks start to fal for a few secs, then POW everyone knocked down and damaged at the same time.. Then as they get up, they have one second to move. Then POW again. By this time, computer AI figures there is an AoE, starts to move, POW too late. :) --Karlos 08:20, 13 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Close, but wrong. As someone who's used this skill for about 2 campaigns in my regular pyromancer build, I can say with utter certainty that A) there are 3 knockdowns at 3, 6, and 9 seconds after the cast, and B) the AI does not flee because 3-second pulses don't trigger the flee mechanism. The AI flees if it gets hit by at least 3 AoE attacks in 3 seconds or less. This is why spells like fire storm trigger the flee; it hits once per second. You can also cause this by using 3 separate AoE spells in this time, such as having 3 elementalists more-or-less simultaneously hit a group with, say fireball. This is yet another reason that meteor shower kicks ass: it doesn't just knockdown in an (admittedly small) area; it doesn't trigger the mob flee. --Hashmir 14:24, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Assuming that they're only being hit by Meteor Shower, of course. If they're being nuked, they'll be hit by a lot more than 3 AoE spells. --Scottie theNerd 19:03, 15 January 2007 (CST) faming + skills hi all. i got a question. i'm a lvl 20 warrior/monk and i dont know where a should farm. i only have guildwars factions so i can only farm in factions. if anyone of you know a good farming spot i would like to know it. my second question is for my elementist. where in factions can you buy the skill meteor shower ? if you'd like to response on my questions i would be very greatfull. :Since this is a Prophecies skill, you can't buy it anywhere in Factions. For W/Mo farming, see what W/Mo builds are in Category:Farming builds. --Fyren 15:23, 29 August 2006 (CDT) slanted firing Hey, is it just me, or did the 02/02/07 skill update make the MS fire at an angle finally instead of the silly straight down?? || Cobalt2020 || 23:03, 2 February 2007 (CST) :If you mean the angle the meteors come in at, then as far as I remember it has always been at an angle like that. RossMM 14:24, 24 February 2007 (CST) exhaustion Was exhaustion always a part of Meteor Shower, or did Anet add it as a balancing adjustment? I can't remember. -- Krissy 18:57, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Always. --Fyren 19:40, 22 February 2007 (CST)